huntikfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nitram86
Policy Update Huntik Wiki (IT) Heya Nitram, long time no see around here. I was wondering, considering your past activity at the Italian Huntik Wiki, if you might consider adopting it since the current admin is inactive. We're currently discussing adopting several of the different language Huntik Wikis to increase activity there a bit. Unless you've just recently adopted another Wiki, it looks like you already have the qualifications. (And I think you may be the only one on here still who speaks Italian) If you might not be immensely active there, there would still be the possibility of adopting and, after the other adoptions go through, adding some of the other Huntik Wiki (EN) admins who would be able to help with clean-up. At current, we're about to our max for adopting this month. At least one thing I think would be handy would be to have an admin there who could request that staff change the domain to it.huntik.wikia.com instead of the current, long domain. Let me know what you think about this possibility ; ) 02:12, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Well, it wouldn't entirely be useless. One of the main things would be adding interwiki links to the article in different languages (and some source templates that would need to be protected). As of now, those of us who speak a foreign language are working on adopting some of the other Huntik Wikis and would be ineligible. You might be able to adopt, appoint some admins for the maintenance stuff, and show up when you're able. The rest of us would be ineligible for about 2 months due to adopting the other Huntik Wikis, so if you might be available and ready for a bit during that time, just holler ; ) 14:22, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Heya, no dice on adopting the Italian wiki yet as neither Seeker nor myself is fluent enough for an adoption request to go through. I think the main issue is the communications side of things, although there's really no community there to communicate with to be honest… First, would you know someone who speaks Italian and at least some English who has a good standing on Wikia (maybe an admin elsewhere) who would be willing to do a bit of helping out? Speaking to staff, the main important factor here would be that the individual adopting the wiki speaks Italian. Another alternative, though I don't know your current schedule, would be to request adoption, do some minor stuff here and there, and when possible (after 1 month I think) request bureaucrat rights so Seeker and / or myself can run the clean-up and contact you or another Italian-speaker (if need be) for any of the communications side of things. At least the initial maintenance work would be super simple: * Turn off Comments and turn on Talk Pages (I think that should delete the spam-comments with 1 click or so) * Request a domain change to it.huntik.wikia.com (should be a simple Contact Staff request, but only admins can do so) * Move 1 or 2 images (such as the new wordmark) I do, though, have a bit of a gut feeling that once those 3 things are done, there might be at least a bit more community activity as things would appear a bit more professional. 07:25, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Heya again Nitram, still no dice at finding an Italian contributor, and the IT wiki's definitely stagnating with no active admin. By any chance, would you know of someone who's decently established around Wikia who is proficient in Italian and who would be able to help out? 21:57, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Inactivity Due to recent inactivity, your admin rights have been temporarily revoked. This is simply to ensure that users trying to contact an admin are able to get the help they need in a timely manner. If you are able to return to activity in the future, just leave me a message, and I can restore admin rights to you. We do hope to hear from you in the future. 21:33, December 30, 2013 (UTC) Huntik Wiki (IT) Adopted Hey, just wanted to check in and let you know that the Italian Huntik Wiki is finally adopted. I ended up deciding to give it a shot myself, and it was approved. I've been working on getting things updated there over the past day and plan to continue the update. Among the changes: Comments= Virtually all of the article comments were spam or just saying that the user likes the character. For perspective, there were several hundred of these spam comments in total. I've made a personal archive and will be placing relevant comments on the talk (Discussione) pages. |-|Off-topic= After contacting VSTF previously, all non-Huntik files have been removed. I've also been going through pages to make sure that all of this is done. In particular, the Elements (Elementi) pages have been taken down. I've also removed any images that aren't from Huntik or for administrative templates. |-|Domain Name= The domain has been moved from it.huntiksecretseekers.wikia.com to the simpler it.huntik.wikia.com in order to be easier to find. The original domain redirects to the new one as well. I'll also be looking to get the name displayed under "My Favorite Wikis" to display Huntik Wiki IT to differentiate it from here. |-|Navigation= I've updated the top wiki navigation as well. The "Huntik" section has links to the main content categories and episode list. There's also a "Community" section which has a link to current admins as well as a corrected link to blog posts. |-|Infoboxes= I've been working on getting Infoboxes translated and up. I have ones for Titans (Infobox Titano) and characters (Infobox persona). Infobox persona now includes a section for voice actor. I plan to add ones for spells and artifacts / items as well. Spells (both wikis) may include a new section for aura color. |-|Licensing= I've added new licensing templates and an upload warning to include licensing information to the upload page. I've also been going back through images to add licensing as well as source and subject categories. This should ensure that the wiki doesn't lose any important images over copyright. |-|Unused Images= Over the years, several duplicate images have been added. A number are the exact same image, others are lower quality. There are also "duplicate use" screenshots of characters (non-action shots of just the character). I'll be running through these images as well as general unused images. 01:47, October 17, 2014 (UTC)